Library
These rps take place in the Hogwarts library. Ferlen & Teresa July 11-12, 2012 Ferlen would be sitting with large books piles around him, scribbling down facts and quotes, seeming to be working on about a dozen essays. Teresa walked over to Ferlen. "Hey, Ferlen? What are you up to?" Ferlen would let out a sigh, glance up, then begin writing again. "Trying to get all these stupid essays done. You would think they could just make sure we know stuff in class...but no, they all have to assign enormous amounts of homework too..." "You've got the whole rest of the year to do those, though," Teresa said. "You look tired." He would stop writing, and turn to look at her. His eyes would look a little bloodshot, though from lack of sleep or reading too long she couldn't tell. "Yeah...maybe a little. ...but if I don't get these done now, I won't have the time I need to study for the exams at the end of the year..." "You'll have all the time you need," Teresa promised him. She glanced around to make sure no one was listening, then lowered her voice. "Have you been using a Time Turner to get around to all your classes?" He would jump, looking shocked. He would stare at her open-mouthed, then after a moment close it, and look at the ground. "I...I don't know what you mean..." "I haven't told a soul," Teresa said, still quiet. "I can understand why you would want it, and why you would keep it a secret. But I've been putting together bits and pieces. How tired you look lately. How many classes you're enrolled in. How busy you've been." Ferlen woudl look back up at her. After a minute he would nod. "Yeah...yeah I used it last year too. It's literally impossible to have all these classes, not to mention the homework and such..." He would study her for a moment, then give a slight smile. "You're very smart, you know?" "Thanks." Teresa smiled. "Why don't we grab a bunch of friends and go down to the Three Broomsticks? You deserve a rest." Ferlen would look torn. "Ummm....well I guess we could..." He would look at all the books and papers strewn about. "Why don't you go ahead and grab whoever you like, and I'll meet you there once I clean this mess up." "Sounds great!" Teresa said. "See you there!" She walked quickly out of the library to grab some friends. Ferlen & Teresa August 14, 2012 Teresa would be in an armchair, reading a fiction book for once. He would spot Teresa and head over. "Hey, you studying for finals too?" "I'm actually taking a break," Teresa admitted. She held up her book, What the Boggart Fears. "The main character is doing a study on boggarts and how the boggarts themselves might become frightened. It's really interesting, even though it's fiction." He would frown. "...but Boggarts can't become frightened. They're composed of fears, and sense it, so they wouldn't have anything to fear." He would shrug. "...anyway, I need to get back to studying for the transfiguration final, but I just thought I would say hi." Teresa shrugged. "It's science fiction. By the way, I figured out how you did it." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. He would compress his lips, then give a tense nod, and head back to where his books were spread out on a nearby table. Teresa looked after him, disappointed. She hadn't meant to make him tense like that, she was keeping that information to herself.... Sighing, she put away her book and opened her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, trying to escape into studying. Ferlen & Teresa August 24-27, 2012 He would be hiding in the rear of the library, reading through his textbooks, and studying for finals. Teresa took a deep breath, then walked over to Ferlen. "Hey, Ferlen." He would look up, then seeing Teresa smile, and set the book down. "Oh, hey Teresa. How are you today?" Teresa shrugged and smiled. "Alright." She sat down beside him. "How are you? I haven't seen you around lately." He would shrug, and hold up a book. "Just making sure I'm ready for the finals. They're brutal with so many classes." "That would keep you busy," Teresa countered. "You just look really tired." He would smile, and nod. "I am a bit. ...but I have a lot to go over, you know? ...I'm also making sure I'm ready for next Year too." Teresa nodded, thinking for a moment. "Why do you like studying so much?" she asked. He would frown, thinking. "I've never been asked that before. Well...I guess I enjoy learning and trying new things. ...and I guess I feel I need to be prepared for whatever may come, and this is the best way to get ready...learning as much as I can now." He would pause for a second watching her. "Does that make sense?" Teresa nodded. "Yeah, it does." Teresa would look at him, thinking to herself. She knew what she wanted to ask- what she needed to ask soon- but she didn't like the possible consequences that could come from her question. "So...how about you? You don't seem to study a whole lot, but you're very smart and seem to want to learn. Why do you enjoy it?" Teresa would take a few moments to think about it. "It takes my mind off other things. It gives me something positive to channel my energy into- running does that too, of course. I still have no idea what I want to do after I'm out of school, but it's best to at least know the basics of everything, just in case." He would nod. "Yup...so, you ready for the last couple finals?" "I think so." She took a deep breath. "Ferlen, I know that it isn't just finals that are bothering you right now. You can't fool me; I know there's something going on that's really bothering you, something you don't want me or anyone to find out about. I'm not trying to pry... I'm just really worried about you." She would stop to see his reaction. He would frown, looking around. There didn't seem to be anyone nearby. "I guess it's just everything going on out there right now. People are getting hurt and killed...my brother got thrown into Azkaban for something I know he didn't do, and I guess I just feel like I should be doing something...but I don't know what." He would seem grim. "If you know anything... you can tell Professor Kinsel," Teresa said. "He would know what to do better than anyone." He would drop his mask, and look anxious, and worried. "It's not that...I..." He would close his eyes for a second, then open them looking frustrated. "I...think my parents are the ones causing all this." He would wait, stone faced for her reaction. Teresa didn't even blink. Nothing changed in her expression. "Why do you think that?" she asked, keeping her voice steady and calm. "Becuase, they've ALWAYS pushed for blood-purity. ...and I know that at least one of the WHPS meetings were held at my house. I think they're really deep in it...but what am I going to do...turn in my own parents?" Teresa's heart felt heavy in her chest as she understood his dilemma. "What do you know to be right?" she asked quietly. He would frown, questioning. "What do you mean?" "Is it morally right for you to tell Professor Kinsel your suspicions, or is it right to keep quiet because they're your parents?" He would frown. He would open his mouth to sepeak, then close it again. "I...." He would take a couple deeep breaths, then let them out. "I don't know if I can get my parents in trouble. What if they get locked up like Karith? What will I do then?" Teresa swallowed, then reached out and grasped Ferlen's hand in hers. "I know it's hard. No matter what you do, it's going to hurt, Ferlen. You can't let your blood cloud your judgment on this. That's what your parents seem to have done... but in a much worse way." She was quiet for a moment, then met his eyes and asked, "What can I do?" He would frown at her comment about his blood. "I...I don't know. For now, just let me figure out what to do...don't tell anyone...ok?" He would look at her face, looking grim, and unsure. Teresa gave him a small smile. "Okay. I trust you, Ferlen." Category:Locations Category:Ferlen Black Category:Teresa Black